disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Witch
Christmas Witch is a Disney movie released in 2019. The movie is based off La Belfana's backstory and her trip around Italy. But one day, her broom caught flight but the strong gusts of wind caused her broom to make a sudden turn to many wrong locations, the children of Italy were tucked in their beds excited to hear La Belfana's laughter giving gifts but will she ever make it to every children in Italy. Cast Kristyn Ritter as La Belfana Elle Fanning as Amara TBA as Mayor Baterson TBA as Rosedelania TBA as Sophia TBA as The Halloween Witch Evan Rachel Wood as The Easter Witch ONLY BENANDHOLLYSLITTLEUSER COULD EDIT THIS The Plot Epiphany marked the end of Christmas in plenty of countries, but for La Belfana is her night to shine in the skies on her broomstick. The movie shows La Belfana as a youngster and her times of training for her first take-off flight. Any other witch such as The Easter Witch or The Halloween Witch would make fun of her each time she practiced, Edlyn was The Halloween Witch who then would rival Christmas which would made La Belfana quite angry, Millicent was The Easter Witch who didn’t have a single care in the world for Christmas and would only care to ride her broomstick to watch her affiliation The Easter Bunny place the eggs in each house. Once she set flight through Venice to Rome to Sicily it was a windy night which set her broom flying off towards the east. Once the terrible tragedy got twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, she nearly quit but it frightened her to realize she was stuck on a remote island somewhere in Croatia, her broom had lost power so she had to find a way to get out of there. Waves lapped against the shores of Croatia, which catches onto La Belfana's dress, and let me tell you this, witches hate water such the same as cats, so the only hope was the broomstick. The next morning, La Belfana barely slept but her broomstick out of a sudden started clattering and powering up, she was shocked to see that a girl was causing a few tweaks and fixes in the broomstick. The girl was wearing a blue bowler hat and her hair was umber brown, she wore a red rugged sweater and grey jeans, she was barefoot and then stared at La Belfana. The La Belfana questioned the girl who she was, the girl replied saying she was only fixing her broomstick. La Belfana asked her for her name and she replied that her name was Amara. The crescent moon shined against their hair as La Belfana shot up against the broomstick to get a closer look at the child. "Why you’re a witch.” Said La Belfana intrigued, "A young one to be exact.” Replied Amara, "Age twelve, and was stuck on this island for what seemed like an eternity.” La Belfana sighed loudly as she dropped down from the broom. "Well do you know the way out of here.“ La Belfana said as she looked over at the ocean. "I never had the reason to swim. I hate water.” Amara said as she kicked a rock into the water. "Well my broom is working, thank you for helping me, where is your broom-“ Amara did a whistle and a broom flopped down the sky. "This is Betsy, my broom that my mother gave to me myself. Too bad she died, I miss her.” Amara shed a tear from her eye. "Mine too, she was supposedly killed in a volcano in Indonesia.” Amara looked up, "Indonesia? Volcano? My mother too! Maybe it’s a common place where witches go.” "Well, what are we waiting for, let's leave this dreaded island cause I have something very special to do.” Their brooms brushed up against the sky as broom to broom followed another, Croatian citizens watched in fear and confusion, pointing at the sky and speaking to one-another in Croatian. The brooms were sailing west to Italy, but took a wrong turn once again heading north, the two witches screamed as they both landed upside down in the country of Poland, leaves brushed against them once again and wild boars were running away from them in the woods, snow marked every corner of the forest and it seemed like a book out of a fairytale to them. "Now what.” Amara questioned as she looked left to right. "Hmm.. if that is west, this is north.” La Belfana was using her magical compass to find where to go next, The broomsticks took them further East Category:Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Magical Characters Category:Christmas Movies Category:Drama